1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to flying toy models. More particularly, it relates to a flying toy model capable of shifting its center of gravity (COG).
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional outdoor flying toy models are normally designed for high speed flight. The thrust must be reduced for low speed flight, but the airplane may instantly and drastically lose its lift and consequently lose altitude and even crash. The conventional outdoor flying toy models cannot fly indoors. On the contrary, conventional indoor airplanes are designed to be lightweight and produce less thrust for low speed flight, but some levels of speed are still required to generate adequate lift to avoid stall during flight and turns. Therefore, it is generally extremely difficult for the conventional indoor airplanes to continuously fly in limited spaces. As the conventional indoor airplanes are very slow and utilize relatively low levels of thrust, they are adversely affected by even the slightest breeze. As a result, some of these indoor airplanes cannot fly outdoors at all.